cougartownfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Series References
Cougar Town has had several out of series references, crossovers and appearances. Community * In the episode Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design, Jeff offhandedly mentions that Annie took to deception like Abed took to Cougar Town. * In the episode Aerodynamics of Gender, Abed has a memo reading "Record Cougar Town". ]] * In the episode Biology 101, Abed is upset about the delayed premiere of Cougar Town. To cheer him up, Britta introduces him to Cougarton Abbey, the 1990s British sitcom on which Cougar Town was based. ** The opening sequence subtitle of Square One reads "Welcome to Cougarton Abbey". * In the episode Virtual Systems Analysis, Annie mentions Cougar Town. * The opening sequence subtitle of Down South reads "'I didn't know it was back on either.' -Abed". * In the episode Critical Film Studies, Abed discusses with Jeff his appearance as an extra on Cougar Town. ** While discussing Cougar Town, Jeff says that if Abed wants him to take it seriously then he'll have to stop using its name. ** Abed can be seen in the background of Something Good Coming. * In the episode For A Few Paintballs More, Busy Phillips and Dan Byrd appear prominently in the crowd of Greendale students celebrating their victory over City College. * The episode Paranormal Parentage, contains several Cougar Town references: ** Abed mentions that Annie has started to watch reruns of Cougar Town, which makes Annie his third favorite show. ** Annie and Abed mime clinking imaginary wine glasses while discussing Cougar Town. ** Abed mentions the fictional Cougar Town Halloween special "Hallowine". ** At one point Abed is watching the Cougar Town Halloween special in Pierce's security room, and Courteney Cox's voice can be overheard saying "Oh well, that's Hallowine in Cougar Town for ya." Crossovers * In the episode Critical Film Studies, Abed discusses with Jeff his appearance as an extra on Cougar Town. Abed can be seen in the background of Something Good Coming. * In the episode Critical Film Studies, Abed discusses with Jeff his appearance as an extra on Cougar Town. Abed can be seen in the background of Something Good Coming. * In the episode For A Few Paintballs More, Busy Phillips and Dan Byrd appear prominently in the crowd of Greendale students celebrating their victory over City College. cameo in Happy Endings]] * During the hiatus between Season Two and Season Three (2011), the stars of Cougar Town made cameo appearances on other TV series: ** On the October 19th, Brian Van Holt and Ian Gomez are seen very briefly walking down the street during a neighborhood riding mower race in an episode of The Middle, Bad Choices. ** On the October 24th, Josh Hopkins passes off a file to Esposito then elicited just a hint of a blushy smile from Beckett in an episode of Castle, Demons. ** On the October 27th, Courteney Cox and Christa Miller play a lesbian couple and are seen being escorted to the reception area by Dr. Jake Riley (Benjamin Bratt) in an episode of Private Practice, Step One. ** On November 16, Busy Philipps appeared ordering coffee in the background of an episode of Happy Endings, The Code War. * The episode Paranormal Parentage, Abed is watching the Cougar Town Halloween special in Pierce's security room, and Courteney Cox's voice can be overheard saying "Oh well, that's Hallowine in Cougar Town for ya." Friends * In the first thanksgiving episode, Andy talks about how Thanksgiving is a marathon and he needs to stretch out his stomach by eating before the big meal. Joey also does this in Friends. * In the episode Rhino Skin, Lisa Kudrow guest stars as Dr. Amy Evans. * In the episode All Mixed Up, Jennifer Anniston guest stars as a psychiatrist Glenn. * In the episode I Need to Know, Laurie takes a photo of Grayson, Andy, Stan and Bobby in the pose of the promo picture of Three Men and a Baby starring Tom Selleck. They discuss about Selleck's mustache, which was a joke on Friends too. In the episode the guys also grow mustaches, being inspired by Selleck. Scrubs * When Travis Cobb runs away to Hawaii, he meets Ted Buckland, character from Scrubs. He explains that his former girlfriend Gooch ran off with Hooch (two other characters from Scrubs).Something Good Coming *When Travis walks in on Jules and Bobby watching TV, the camera briefly pans to show they are actually watching Scrubs. * Ted reappears with his a cappella group The Worthless Peons to stay with Jules on the invitation of Travis.A One Story Town * The opening sequence subtitle of A One Story Town reads "Welcome to Cougar Town. No, it's not just Scrubs in Florida with a lot of wine". * During the final scene of A One Story Town, Ted (Sam Lloyd) comments how Ellie and Angie (Christa Miller and Sarah Chalke) look identical to individuals Ted once worked with. After making the comment Tom Gazelian (Robert Clendenin), Chick (Ken Jenkins), the pizza guy (Zach Braff), and the pool boy (Robert Maschio) entered. All these actors worked together on Scrubs, with Sam Lloyd portraying his character, Ted, in both shows. Watch the whole Scrubs Reunion on Cougar Town on YouTube.com. Reference Category:Crossovers